The Hero's Journey
"The Hero's Journey" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story Glovey: All I wanted was revenge for my people; The Sunwalkers. But I come home... No. It's not even home anymore. Everything is dusty. The air appears covered in smog and fog. The ground is covered in ashes and debris. This is what is left of the Smurfs' village. Glovey is seen walking around what's left of the village. He walks inside Papa Smurf's house. He finds nothing but broken vials. The bookcase appears on the floor with all the books scattered. He runs to Smurfette's house, only to find it in a much worse state. He picks up a picture with a broken frame and wipes off the dust. He sees himself, his wife, and child. He places it on top of a table and walks out. He begins to pick up scrap metal from various homes. He spends a day building a steel bow. He takes an ax and begins to chop wood to create arrows. He loots more Smurf homes for food and water. He is then seen working on his space bike, as it no longer starts and smokes. Glovey returns back to Papa Smurf's lab. He begins to pick up books as he reads one about fuel. He begins to mix formulas together, and then pours them inside a gallon. He runs to Handy's workshop and loots for tools, then returns to his bike. He continues to fix it until nightfall. He eventually gets tired and starts a fire with the left-over wood. He cooks mushrooms and acorns. He then washes his face from a puddle of what was left from the village's well. He then heads into Brainy Smurf's home. He sees weird contraptions on the wall and table. He sees what appears to be a mechanical lady bug. He activates it as it is revealed to be media device. It begins to playback recordings of the Smurfs. Glovey sighs in relief to hear his fellow Smurfs to be okay. The "Lady Bug" then begins to walk around as it creates a map on the ground. It makes a trail of the forest, leading to three tall trees, followed by a wall, and finally a small village. Glovey takes a bag-pack from Brainy's wall and empties it all out. He puts food inside it.He throws the lady bug in too. He loots Jokey's house and opens all his surprise presents and takes out the explosives to make them more compact, thus creating bombs, which he throws inside the bag. He cuts a whole through a side pocket and uses it to hold a newly forged sword.He takes a small golf club sack and uses it to store his arrows. He then gets all his gear ready and returns to his bike. He pulls out the ladybug and places it on top of his handlebars. He starts the bike up. Unfortunately, it no longer flies. Glovey sighs and puts on new plates of armor on top of his clothes. He once again covers his face with bandages and a scarf. He then rides off into the Smurfs' forest, hoping to find them somewhere. The motorcycle speeds up as it passes a tree. Glovey stops the bike and dismounts as he beholds the horizon. There was a tower everywhere, each with an outpost. He opens his bag pack and pulls out a pair of binoculars to get a better look. He sees imps, gargoyles, and wartmongers. As he turns around, he sees a fairy with bat-like wings pointing a long sword at him. He had a long black suit, and red hair. A noticeable feature on the creature was a red and blue lightning bolt on his right eye. "Don't move, Smurf! Dun-dana-dan-dan! Psh! Dana-dun-da-daa! I of all people have found you. Oh, you can't fool me, Glovey Smurf. The hair behind your bandages really gave it away. Not to mention Smurfs with hair.... THEY'RE NOT COMMON! Ha ha ha! Glovey: Who are you? "WHO AM I?! Oh, no, no, noooooo! This won't do. This won't do. I've heard of you, but you've never heard of me. I'm the cha-cha-cha-chaaaaaamp, of this region! The one! The only! Allen, the Insane! Glovey: You got that right. Allen: Ah, your smart talk won't save you here. Nothing you do can cha-cha-cha-chaaange your fate here. Gimme your best shot with those pow-pow-pow magicabilities of yours. Glovey ignores him as he slides back and pulls out his ax and begins to swing it around. Allen: Hold the phone! Great stardusts! You have no stars! You have no ziggy! The dark fairy pulls out a device and begins to talk to it. Allen: Hellooooo! Oh great, Baal! I have some neeeeewwws! Glovey Smurf has lost his powers. He is weak and right here on the spot. Baal: Wh--at? Allen, I can barely hear.... Before the transmission can reach the Baals, Glovey slices communicator in half and begins to swing at the fairy. The dark fairy flies around the air in circles as it shoots black stars at Glovey. Glovey slides off the metal plates from his arms and uses them as shields as he runs towards Allen and jumps mid-air. He uses his axe to strike him down. Unfortunately, the ax breaks, revealing the fairy's suit to be made of a strong material. Allen: That's right, baby! Black magic protects me from your weak weapons! And here I was expecting a challenge from the legendary Glovey Smurf. Glovey grunts as he pulls out his sword and swings it at Allen.The fairy pulls out his dark blade which lights up with a blue flame. As the two press their swords and grind them, Glovey begins to feel his sword vibrate, and then fly off his hand. Allen's sword uses a magnet which pulls his sword away. Glovey begins to pull out knives and starts launching them, only to have the magnetic sword catch them all. Allen, then swings his sword and breaks all the knives and Glovey's metal sword. Allen: You see, I'm the Baal's favorite. Nobody makes music and death like I do. I was promised The Babe in return for your head. Glovey: Huh? Babe? Allen: Your wife sure has spunk. Not sure where she is, but finding you first seemed more fun. And, I think I should've gone for her first since you're not even a challenge. Glovey: You stay the Hell away from my wife! Haaaa! Glovey screams and runs up to the fairy as he avoids being cut and throws his bombs at him, only to have the magnetic sword catch them all. Allen: You see ol' chap, your metal rocks couldn't help you. Glovey: Those weren't rocks. The fairy appears confused and makes his eyes wide as he realizes he caught explosives. The bombs explode and tear off his wings as he falls down with no energy left. He then whispers with his last breath. Allen: Can you hear me, Major Baal? I'm stepping through the door... Glovey: Looks like somebody didn't take his protein pills. The fairy dies as his eyes close. Glovey begins to dig immediately and buries the fairy. He looks around and sees everything really dark. He opens his pack and pulls out the ladybug and looks at the map. He then sees the three trees ahead of him. He picks up the magnetic sword and sheathes it on his pack and gets on the motorcycle. He rides off into the sunset, heading towards the trees. It is around nightfall that Glovey arrives past the trees. Unfortunately, his bike runs out of fuel and leaves him in front of a wall. He climbs it and lands in an unfamiliar forest. He sees plants with eyeballs and large lips. He pulls out the ladybug and sees footage of the Smurfs having trouble with the plants and dragonflies. Glovey: I see. I should avoid these plants and huh... Glovey doesn't notice in front of him a large nest of dragonflies. One of them appears mad as it zooms past him and tries to attack him. Glovey jumps out of the way. He waits for the right time as the dragonfly breathes fire and zooms at him again. He jumps behind it and climbs it. He struggles with it as it tries to knock him off, until it tires itself and floats down. Glovey: That's more like it. I mean you no harm. But I'm gonna need your help. Have you seen the Smurfs? Glovey pulls out the ladybug again and shows the image of the Smurfs to the dragonfly. It gets excited and hovers up in the air and takes off with Glovey Smurf. Glovey: Now this is what I'm talking about! The dragonfly takes Glovey to a beach with a view of a village. Glovey: Cool. That must be where... Glovey gets interrupted as a large spear lands in front of his feet. Glovey: Ah Smurf, now what?! He looks in front of him and realizes he is surrounded by an army of what resemble disguised Smurfs. They appeared primitive and wore big leaves as masks. Glovey picked up the spear and got ready for combat. Like a swarm of bees, they all jumped at the same time with a loud battle cry. They begin to shoot arrows and rocks at our hero. He takes every hit as he runs past them, punching and kicking every opponent beyond him. Glovey: I don't want to hurt you, Smurfs. You have the wrong idea. Talking was useless as they continued to attack. He whistled loudly and jumped up the air as the dragonfly zooms and catches him. Glovey was now airborne, and entering the village. He got a glimpse of the village leader, who was a female Smurf with a red hat, similar to Papa Smurf. To his surprise, he saw Papa Smurf, and suddenly the same familiar Smurfs from his time. Some of the warrior Smurfs reported to their leader about the intruder. Smurfstorm: The intruder has entered the village. All we know is that he's disguised well. All we could see was that he wore only one glove. From among the female Smurfs, the male Smurfs appeared surprised, including our familiar Smurfette. Smurfette: He's back.... He's alive! He's alive! Smurfwillow: Who's alive? Papa Smurf: That's Glovey Smurf. Smurfwillow was surprised as she looked up and saw her army defeated at the hands of one Smurf. She turned around to see Smurfstorm gone, and up on another dragonfly. She had her bow ready with fire arrows as she fired at Glovey. Smurfstorm: I have you now. Smurfstorm aims steadily and fires, making Glovey Smurf catch fire and fall off his dragonfly. Everyone watches as he falls down the river. Smurfette: Nooo! Papa Smurf: Smurfette, wait! Smurfette runs and jumps inside the river as she chases after Glovey Smurf. He opens his eyes and swims up to the surface. He crawls to the land, then turns around as he hears his name being called. He sees his beloved reaching for him. He jumps back into the water and helps Smurfette reach the shore. Suddenly, loud roars are heard. He looks up and sees a group of demons breathing fire. They swoop down and start to breathe fire at Smurfette's direction. Glovey: Noooo!!!!! He jumps in front of her and hugs her as an attempt to shield her. He is then pulled and clawed all over. They manage to scratch and pierce through his armor, and then clawat his eyes. Smurfstorm suddenly arrives and takes them all down with her fire arrows, making them catch fire, but still appear in the air. Glovey quickly pulls out his magnetic sword and attaches his home-made bombs to it. He then pulls out his steel bow. He blindly shoots up, making a big explosion that leaves no trace of the monsters. Unable to see, he can only feel and hear his beloved. She hugs him tightly. He could feel the tears running down her face. Everything was dark. Suddenly, Glovey's vision was blurred. He was taken into a room for treatment. Smurfstorm: Hey, Smurf. I wanted to apologize for earlier. You're not bad with that bow. Smurfwillow: Come along girls. Let them have some privacy. Glovey was left alone with Smurfette. His armor was removed and was left only with his torn tunic, torn pants, his glove, and a blindfold. Smurfette: Thank you, Glovey. I never lost faith that you would return. Everyone doubted, but I never stopped believing. She then grabbed his face as he reached for her, moving his head around, unable to see. She then held his head still. Smurfette: From now on, I'll be your eyes... She then kisses him passionately and caresses his face. Papa Smurf then knocks on the door and walks in. Papa Smurf: Glovey Smurf. I really can't believe this. I never thought I'd smurf you here. So you weren't dead. Was it a coma? Glovey: A three day coma. I was awake, but paralyzed for 10 years. I couldn't do anything to save you guys. I saw what its like out there. I have to go back. I gotta do something. Papa Smurf: Now, take it easy. We're among friends here. We're safe. Nobody else knows of this place. You need to rest before you can get better again. Smurfwillow walks into the room to join Smurfette and Papa Smurf. Smurfwillow: This is the famous Glovey Smurf? After hearing of you, my girls can't stop talking about you. I'm curious to see what you look like. Then again, don't all Smurfs look the same. Glovey removes his bandages to reveal his face. He also removes the bandages from his hands and feet, revealing his wounds. Glovey: Papa Smurf,I lost my power... Do you think it's gone for good? Or is there a chance I can recover it? Papa Smurf: I don't know, Glovey. You were in a weakened state for 10 years, so it's normal that you got a bit rusty. Glovey: I can't heal myself. My body never stopped hurting. My wounds are still there. And now, I can't see. But... Glovey stretches his hand out to hold Smurfette's hand. Glovey: Losing my sight was probably worth it. The elder Smurfs smile as they watch the young couple. Papa Smurf: My boy, we need to hide you so they can never find you. Glovey: That won't be a problem. Smurfette, can you hand me my pack. Smurfette hands Glovey his pack as he opens it and tries to feel his gear. He pulls out his walkman and a tape that reads, "FROM THE SMURF WHO SOLD THE WORLD." Smurfette: What is it? Glovey: It's a message.I need to send a message. Smurfette: To who? Glovey: A friend... This isn't over. I'm going to need his help. By the time he gets this message, hopefully things will be back to normal. Tiny footsteps are heard as everyone turns around to see and smile. Smurfette: Don't be afraid. Come. Look at your father. Glovey raises his head and removes his blindfold as everything is still blurred. He feels a tiny hand touch his eyes. Bloody tears run down his face. The tiny hand covers his eyes, and then uncovers them. Glovey: I can see... Everyone laughs and cheers. Smurfette: Look at the boy. This is your son. Glovey sees the young Smurfling and recognizes him as his son, Angelo Smurfling. Glovey: My son! Glovey lifts the boy and embraces him. He holds him and hugs him gently, and kisses his hair. Every Smurf watches from outside the windows as they can be heard sighing happily and crying. The ladybug crawls out of Glovey's pack and takes a new picture of Glovey, Smurfette, and Angelo. Glovey: (Chuckles) Look at that. It's like a fairytale . Like a scene from Beauty and the Beast. Smurfette: Don't say that. You're no beast. You're my husband. And his father. And me... I'm going to do my very best... To be the wife and mother this family deserves. Glovey looks at his son and nods. Glovey: I'll do my best to always be there. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the Smurfs. He then looks out and sees new faces. Glovey: All of them. Old, and new faces. A little piece of Heaven for all Smurf-kind. Like Heaven... =Trivia= *The dark fairy Allen the Insane is meant to be a parody of the late David Bowie. Many of his quotes were inspired from segments of songs, including his last quote, which Glovey mockingly replied with another David Bowie verse. *Allen the Insane's name is a spoof of David Bowie's Aladdin Sane. *The fight with Glovey Smurf and Allen the Insane was inspired by the fight with Jack and Scaramouche from Samurai Jack's fifth season. *This story explains how Anastesius got the tape message from Glovey Smurf. *This also explains Glovey's new duty as guardian of all Smurfs, and his plan to create a haven for all Smurf kind. It should be noted that Anastesius has the same haven idea for the Sunwalkers, and is no coincidence. *This marks the first time Angelo Smurf is not seen as a baby, but rather a Smurfling. *Being Glovey Smurf's son,he inherited his magical healing abilities, which allowed him to restore Glovey Smurf's sight. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Stories focusing on Glovey Smurf